


Charlie's Angels

by KitHourglass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because Sophia was meationed once, F/F, Fluff, OFC - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitHourglass/pseuds/KitHourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie dies, she doesn't expect to find dead angels. She certainly didn't expect to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie's Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited by TeamFreeWillAlways  
> 1\. I got this idea merely from remembering being told about the show Charlie's Angels, which I have never watched and never wanted to. I looked at the title and thought it would make a good fanfiction.  
> 2\. No one will ever convince me that Charlie is dead, but for this fic to work, she had to be, so that's why.  
> 3\. No one will ever convince me that Gabriel is dead either, but for the reasons above, he's dead.  
> 4\. Sophia is technically a character in SPN, it was mentioned that Sophia was an angel and she died, so she isn't completely mine. They gave her a name and a death, and I gave her a personality and a story.  
> 5\. I feel like these are too many notes for a fic this short. Carry on.

Charlie had honestly expected more out of heaven. There was nothing wrong with her heaven, of course. It was full of all her "nerd books" as Dean would call them, movies, and a huge screen TV. Also comics, action figures, computers and the like. That, she figured, was their mistake. Sam and Dean had told her about Ash. Well, if he could hack out of his own heaven, so could she. It's not that she wanted to go back to earth. As much as she missed her two adoptive brothers, and knew they would be tearing each other and themselves apart about her death, she wouldn't have a body to go back to. But as much as she loved nerddom, she wanted an adventure. And maybe she could figure out how to help Sam and Dean from up here. 

After who knows how long of hacks and listening to Angel Radio, she figured out she'd have to look for something that didn't belong. It wasn't hard. A Twilight book on her bookshelf. Charlie shuddered a little when she pulled it out. As soon as a door on the other side of the room opened, Charlie dropped the book like a hot coal. She rushed out into a long hallway. She turned to her door. "Celeste Middleton" it read. She glared at it, then pulled a pencil from behind her ear. "Charlie Bradbury" she wrote under it grinning. Now where to go . . .

Charlie jumped when a alarm went off. "Shit." She looked around. "Distraction. I need a distraction." No way were they gonna throw her back in there. She opened her laptop. "Distraction, distraction. Ah, there" she messed with the Angel Radio till she manipulated it to say what she wanted "Top level prisoner got away. Take that bitches!" 

Charlie ran down the halls as Angels in suits rushed by, not giving her a second glance. She figured she had about five minutes to get where she was going. Where was she going? Charlie asked herself. All she had on her was a laptop under her arm and a pencil behind her ear. She'd try to find Ash, she decided. 

She ran through halls, trying to find the A's. She didn't even know his last name, damn it. She ran into a door. Charlie looked up. There wasn't anything there. Carefully, she raised her hand and felt around. There was a door there, wood with smooth metal lettering. She couldn't make out what it said. Well, this was an adventure if she ever saw one. Carefully she felt for the knob. Gripping it tightly, she turned it and pushed the door open. Charlie couldn't see anything farther than the doorway. Taking a deep breath, she gripped her laptop tighter under her arm and said, "Well, Bradbury, you wanted adventure. Here it is." And she held her breath as she walked through the door. 

 

She couldn't see anything. The place was neither dark nor light, but something in between, and it felt as though she were floating. "Hello?" Charlie called softly. "Um, human soul, hacked out of her heaven? I really can't see what's going on." 

Charlie could hear hushed voices, then, "Charlie, you ran with the Winchesters, didn't you? Not that we can tell much from here." 

"Um. Yes?" She squeaked, wishing it didn't sound like a question. "Yes." Charlie repeated, her voice stronger. "Sam and Dean are my friends. Who are you? And where are we?" 

Slowly, people came into view. A short, golden haired man, and two women, one with fiery red hair, the other with silky black hair and copper skin. The golden haired man grinned at her. "While you could see our real forms now that you are dead, you probably prefer us in our vessel shapes." 

"So you're angels?" Charlie asked. "But why aren't you out doing- um, whatever angels do?"

The red haired woman sighed. "We're dead." 

Charlie opened and closed her mouth. "But-but," she managed to stutter out. "I didn't- angels have an afterlife?"

The man laughed without humor. "We don't kiddo, not really." Charlie felt a pang in her chest at being called kiddo. "Please don't call me that. Dean calls- called me kid." 

The red haired woman looked at the man with disapproval, while the other woman smiled sadly at her. "It's okay." Charlie hadn't known she needed to hear it till the dark haired woman said it, but clearly she had. What she meant by it, Charlie wasn't sure, but she thought she knew. It's okay that you died. Sam and Dean will be okay. You'll be okay here. You don't have to go back to your heaven. That's what it said, she thought. 

"So. Angels don't really die?" 

"We do die. We don't have souls, but we're still made of energy. Which can neither be created nor destroyed." The red haired woman said. "Instead we come here. It isn't much, and we can't get out, but we have each other." She looked fondly at the other two. 

"Aw, Anna, don't get sappy on me." The man said. 

So that was Anna. Charlie was pretty sure Sam and Dean had met an Anna. "So all the angels that die come here?" Charlie asked, staring around. "Aren't there like, not so nice angels? Cause the boys and Cas have killed a few." 

The man laughed. "Oh yeah. We had to keep those dicks out." Anna glared at him while the other woman laughed. "Not all. Sometimes our energy is taken by the one who killed us. This here is where the rest of us go. It's a void, of nothing really, but we have made walls of a sort to keep those we don't want out. It's nothingness, but it can be beautiful, if you look closely. So you are safe here." She grinned at Charlie, who grinned back. 

"I can stay?" Charlie asked, hoping she had read the angel's voice correctly earlier. The three angels smiled. "If you want to." 

"Hell yeah." She stopped. "That sounds bad. Anyway, what are your names?" 

"I'm Gabriel. The Winchesters told you about me?" The man said. Charlie's eyes widened. "I've heard so much about you!" She ran and hugged him. "You've done some pretty nasty things, though." She glared. 

"I'm Anna." Anna said. "I've met Sam and Dean also." 

Gabriel snickered. "She knows Dean a little better." Anna shot him a burning glance. The last angel just laughed. "They do this a lot." She confided to Charlie. "Oh, I'm Sophia. I haven't met your friends, sadly." 

Charlie looked at all of them. "You know? This-" She gestured at Anna and Gabe's banter and Sophia's laughing face. "Feels more like heaven than that place I was in." 

 

Over the next- period of some time, you couldn't really tell in heaven, Charlie settled in. The angels built a kind of house, that she could see and go into. Sometimes, the angels could see earth, and Charlie would ask how Sam and Dean were. They were beating themselves up, as usual. But Charlie knew they'd sort themselves out. 

"Do you think we'll ever leave?" Charlie asked Sophia, from where the leaned over the railing of the house, peering into a place where Sophia could just see earth. The angel shrugged. "I don't know. We're safe here, in are own little bubble. But sometimes, I do wish I was back out there. Fighting, making a difference. I suppose I died before I made much of one." 

Charlie lay a hand on her friend's arm. "Don't say that. You made a difference there, and you made a difference with me." She blushed a little but kept her hand where it was. Sophia smiled at her. "I don't know how I existed here without you, Char. You always look on the bright side." 

"You should meet dark me." Charlie said, ducking her head to hid her deepening red face. Sophia tilted her head at Charlie. "What?" 

"Long story." Charlie said. Char. She liked it. 

"Stop flirting with the dead girl, Fia!" Gabriel called to them as he came onto the deck. Charlie had to remind herself it wasn't really a deck, just what they had made it look like to make her feel more comfortable. "Look who's talking!" Sophia called back. "You flirted with both the Winchester and no one dies as much as them!" 

Charlie looked at them and laughed, though she wondered why Sophia hadn't denied that they were flirting. "What's up, Gabe?" She asked instead, high fiving him. Anna came out too. Of all of them, Anna was the one she hadn't gotten as close to. She was nice enough, but it was too much like meeting your brother's ex girlfriend. 

But they were their own group of people, and Charlie was there, one of them. Her angels. 

 

It was sometime after that when Sophia first kissed her.

 

It was after that when the first dead angel came through the wall Fia, Gabe and Anna had put up. The managed to push him back. But there were others. 

 

"I don't understand." Sophia said. "I don't know what's happening." 

"I do. And I need you to come with me." The four of them whirled around to see- "Cas?" Charlie gasped, staring at the trench coat wearing angel. "Did you die?!" 

Gabe stared at him. "Hi, Cassie." 

Cas hurried forward in to Charlie's embrace. He pulled back. "You need to come with me. I knew some of the greatest fighters were here, and for the first time I could get here without dying. I'm going to need all four of you." He looked around from the girl in his arms to his brother and sisters. "Anna, I know-" She reached forward and brushed her hand over his face. "It's alright Castiel. We'll come. But our vessels are dead. And what has happened?" 

Cas nodded. "I managed to build Charlie's and Gabriel's bodies again. But you two," He looked at Sophia and Anna "Will have to find new vessels. As for what has happened-" Cas said. "The Darkness." The other three angels gasped, and Sophia reached out to grasp Charlie's hand. She looked between her lover and friend. "What-what is that?" It certainly didn't sound good. 

"It's from a time before angels." Gabe said. "And no, it's not." He looked at his brother. "Sam and Dean?" Cas sighed. "They had to. To save Dean from the mark." 

"Wait, Dean's free?" Charlie asked. "That's great! Well, I mean the darkness thing not so much but-" She was babbling. Charlie shut her mouth. 

"We need to go." Cas said. "I'll lead the way. Charlie, hang on to Gabe and I. I'll show you to your bodies." He looked at his sisters. "Anna, Sophia, I'll show you out and you'll have to try and find vessels on your own." 

Charlie turned to Sophia. "When- when will I see you again?" 

Sophia took both her hands. "Soon, I hope. We should go now." They kissed, and then Charlie said. "And we'll always have Paris." 

"What?" Fia asked her, wrinkling her nose. 

"I'll tell you some time!" Charlie laughed, and then she followed Cas back to earth, and to Sam and Dean, hoping against hope she'd see Sophia again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted something, and I very much want to change that. I have several multi-chapter stories in the works, as well as oneshots, so I hope to post more soon. 
> 
> Comments are love.


End file.
